In the Dark
by Mandyzkat
Summary: Tan lindo que es Marshall lee, tan lindo y peligroso, sin duda el sigue siendo el Rey de los Vampiros, cruel y despiadado, pero ¿qué tanto podrá serlo, con la chica que más le gusta?. Fiolee. Advertencia lemon
1. Intro

**Pequeña Intro**

En la tierra de aaa…

_Una noche Fionna y Marshall habían salido a jugar con una manada de lobos, antes de irse, una linda loba gris de la manada, no dejaba de restregarse en las piernas de Marshall, mientras que Fionna sentada en el piso miraba divertida-_ jaja parece que has conseguido novia Marshall! _Dijo mientras se sostenía con sus manos para no caer de la risa._

_Marshall se acercó divertido a la oreja de la loba y le dijo_ – perdón pero no eres mi tipo, sé que soy irresistible pero…, ves a esa chica –_mientras señalo a Fionna_- no quiero romperle el corazón.

F- Yo? No sueñes …

M-admítelo Fi… soy i-r-r-e-s-i-s-t-i-b-l-e… _dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba sentada la chica._

F- Qué te hace creer que eres " tan irresistible"?

_La hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules reía mientras miraba al Rey de los Vampiros guiñarle un ojo, y poner su mejor cara de seductor._

M-ha, no tienes ni idea.

F- Pues hasta ahora no he visto que nadie en el reino se "muera por ti"

M- ¿Qué tal tú? – _dijo sentándose a su lado._

F- haha sueñas, yo? A mí no me gustas, no eres más que un vampiro pervertido que siempre intenta hacerme bromas y molestarme. – _Se levantó de un salto._

M- y aun así estas enamorada de mí, porque no lo admites de una vez? – _dijo flotando hasta quedar encima de Fiona y colgar su cabeza para que sus rostros quedaran a unos pocos centímetros._

F- Claro que no tonto! _Grito la chica dándole un fuerte empujón._

M-Vamos Fi, quizá hasta… te de un beso, -_lanzo un beso a la humana-_ solo debes admitirlo… -

_La pequeña humana se encontraba algo sonrojada_, -nadie quiere un beso tuyo!- _le grito, para ella este era un juego divertido, al cual estaba acostumbrada, aunque su amigo a veces traspasaba los limites en sus juegos, ella se divertía, y a su vez se ponían algo nerviosa._

_Las cosas fueron a peor, comenzaron con una pelea más brusca, él Vampiro se dejó tirar por la humana, solo para levantarse rápido y crear una corriente de aire que levanto la falda a Fionna_ -Marshall basta! _Dijo la chica_-

M-Solo me divierto Fi jaja no te enojes.

F- A mí no me divierte! Y entiéndelo de una vez nadie, ni siquiera tu "el Rey de los Vampiros" tiene el derecho a estarme molestando, nada de lo que hagas hará que diga que estoy enamorada de ti!

_Marshall se movió muy rápido quedando tras Fionna y le dijo al oído con un tono de voz áspero y bajo_ , -es eso un reto? En ese caso….-_tomo aire_- acepto, -_sonrió- y respiro cerca del lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, que sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- Intento girar para hablar con él pero el Vampiro se alejaba flotando._

M-tú me retaste, que quede claro. – _dijo antes de desaparecer_.

Fionna se quedó pensando no sabía si se había enojado con ella, su rostro mostro una mueca de preocupación, pese a todo le tenía cariño a Marshall, ellos eran compañeros eran "bros" y con nadie se divertía más que con él.

F- Marshall- s_e le escapo en un suspiro…Sacudió sus ideas y comenzó su camino de vuelta a la casa del árbol, ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a hacer frio._

_Marshall lee llegó a su casa y río para sus adentros, estaba feliz, pues tenía la excusa perfecta para cumplir algo que quería, ella lo había retado, ahora se atendría a las consecuencias. Fionna había olvidado… con quien se estaba metiendo._


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora **

**Hola si ya se, olvide presentarme en la pequeña intro.. bueno aquí estoy de nuevo después de muchos años xD con otro fic, ya me siento muy oxidada para estas cosas, pero bueno espero poder hacer una buena historia para una pareja que me encanta, les agradecería cualquier comentario, correcciones, amenazas de muerte lo que sea es bien recibido. Pd Gracias Naty por los animos **

Los días pasaron y Fionna se preguntaba ¿Dónde diablos se había metido el molesto de su amigo vampiro?, seguía cumpliendo misiones aburridas en el reino, jugando con su hermana cake la gata, y de alguna manera esperaba que Marshall apareciera, hasta pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero, y si estaba enojado? Y si no quería verla? , pensar en ello la hacía entristecer, así que prefería mantener su mente ocupada. Marshall, por su parte espero a que pasaran unos días y Fionna olvidara lo que había pasado, dejo de buscarla y un día de la nada dejo una nota en la casa del árbol…

"Fi necesito que vengas a mi casa es importante. ML. Pd. Ven sola, necesito que me ayudes con algo personal."

Fionna al leer la nota pensó que su amigo la necesitaba… ellos se tenían mucha confianza, más de una vez había estado ella para escuchar a Marshall componer para su madre o verlo, quedarse mirando al techo recordando su infancia, que por lo que ella sabía debió haber sido muy dura, la chica espero a que oscureciera y se preparó para salir de la casa del árbol, dejo una nota para cake pegada en la alacena y salió sin hacer ruido para evitar que no la dejara salir. Cruzo el bosque lo más rápido que pudo en el camino su traje se rasgó un poco y logro hacerse unos rasguños. Mientras corría y se iba acercando a su destino, escuchaba un sonido como de estática, no sabía que pensar, quizá la madre de Marshall había vuelto, o algún enemigo, de repente de la tierra salieron manos de seres hechos de tierra, jalaron su mochila, y le quitaron su espada ella intento defenderse de los monstros, pero ellos volvían a regenerarse y uno de ellos la envolvió casi rompiendo su gorro, trago mucha tierra, junto todas sus fuerzas pensando para sí que Marshall quien siempre la había protegido la necesitaba.

Llego como pudo a la cueva donde vivía Marshall lee, vio su casa y estaba rodeada por una especie de niebla verde, Fionna se asustó, pensó que algo le había pasado a su amigo, cerró los ojos y acerco su mano a la niebla… nada paso, al parecer la densa niebla era inofensiva, apretó más los ojos y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa. Al llegar vio que estaba abierta. Fionna entro a casa de Marshall pero algo andaba mal… todo lucia desordenado.

F- MARSHALL? Dónde estás? MARSHALL -d_e repente la puerta tras de sí se cerró_–diablos – _maldijo fionna- todo estaba muy oscuro, entonces se encendió una pequeña vela que se fue acercando poco a poco._

-Gracias por haber venido tan pronto… pero te recomiendo te relajes y te pongas cómoda, vamos a pasar aquí un largo rato-

F- Marshall? Estas bien? Que paso? Marsh te paso algo? Donde esta? – _contesto con tono de preocupación y mirando para todas partes._

M- Estamos, solos, tranquila fi estoy bien solo quería demostrarte que soy irresistible y haré que lo digas.

F-MARSHALL ACASO ESTAS LOCO? QUE CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?- _intento salir, corrió hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba muy pesada, le dio una patada, y al abrirse vio que no había nada tras la puerta, solo roca,_ -DEJAME SALIR!-

M- no puedo, la niebla que ves afuera es parte de un sello, por 5 días esta casa está en un espacio temporal diferente, no hay como salir.

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la heroína del reino, ella se había preocupado por su amigo y este la había llevado a otra de sus trampas sin sentido, estaba muy molesta…-NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MI MARSHALL LEE! _Pasaron unas horas y fionna comenzó a inquietarse… estaba acurrucada en el suelo no había podido moverse de cerca de la vela y esta, estaba comenzó a apagarse…_

M- Toma bonita- d_ijo el vampiro acercando a ella un pequeño tazón con fresas y crema,_ - debes tener hambre-

F- no quiero nada gracias- _dijo con tono molesto mientras seguía sin levantar la vista._

M- vamos Fi… estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, necesito que cooperes.

F- no quiero nada de ti…

M- claro que si… anda pide algo seguro hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti…

_Fionna levanto la vista y vio el rostro del vampiro, había en él algo diferente, tenía el rostro de un gato que ha atrapado un pequeño ratón, pero su tono de voz era totalmente diferente al de siempre, le hablaba lo más bajo que podía, sin ironía ni burla, casi con cuidado_.- Quiero que me dejes salir- _Dijo fionna retándolo con la mirada_, - si no lo haces, no me importa luchar contra ti, para salir. –

M- Pero pequeña aun cuando puedas derrotarme, no hay manera de salir hasta que pase el tiempo- _puso su mano en la cabeza de Fionna, esperando a que la chica se apartara o se moviera, pero no lo hizo seguía con su mirada fija en sus ojos rojos, mejor pide otra cosa, algo que haga tu estancia más cómoda._

_Fionna pensó por un momento pedirle que se fuera, pero realmente le asustaría estar encerrada en esa oscuridad por 5 días sola, si es que él realmente podía irse, quizá cooperando un poco podría convencerlo de que la dejara salir, y solo entonces le daría la golpiza de su vida, lanzo un fuerte suspiro antes de decir.._ – quiero luz.

M- luz mi lady?, luz tendrás- _Marshall se alejó busco algo en un cajón y lo lanzo al techo, llenando todo de pequeños destellos, era como tener a las estrellas dentro, todo se ilumino._

_La pequeña humana veía encantada el techo, nunca había visto tantas pequeñas luces juntas. Marshall observo a la chica en su sala acurrucada en el piso, vio sus lágrimas secas y los muchos rasguños que se hizo al ir a buscarlo, noto que su ropa estaba bastante rasgada, seguro estaba pasando frío, y se dio cuenta que su pequeño gorro de conejo estaba a nada de romperse,_ -diablos empezamos mal, que les paso a esos idiotas, solo tenían que asustarla un poco, no dejarla así… pensó, v_olvió a recorrerla con la mirada y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, en ese momento los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los de él, fionna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando, se miró ella misma con la ropa a punto de romperse y pego un grito-_ AHHH DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!- _mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos. Marshall subió rápido por una cobija y la dejo encima de su invitada, que se había quedado del color de las fresas que estaban frente a ella._

M-yo si voy a comer _dijo Marshall y comenzó a tomar el rojo de las fresas._

_El estómago de la humana comenzó a sonar, y Marshall no pudo evitar reír, esto hizo a la humana apenarse-_Por que ahora? pensó ella, _mientras apretaba más la frazada, vio como Marshall se acercaba, demasiado cerca… abrió la boca para insultarlo y pedirle que se alejara, pero justo en ese momento él metió una fresa en su boca._

M- vamos vamos come, necesito que tengas fuerza para gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te gusto. _Dijo Marshall, con tono cómico._

_Después de terminar de masticar la fresa fionna le respondió-_ si claro, es que no hay nada más romántico que un enfermo que te secuestra, y solo para una de sus tontas bromas!.

_Marshall rio un poco ante el comentario,-_ sabía que te encantaría, es que siempre he pensado Fi que eres algo rara en esas cosas, jaja - _La pequeña humana se levantó tomo un cojín del sillón y lo lanzo hacia el vampiro,_ - el único raro aquí eres tu!- _Marshall le respondió lanzando otro cojín y así una o dos veces, Marshall aprovecho que la chica se había subido a un sillón para alcanzar un cojín y en un rápido movimiento la dejo atrapada contra el sillón, la giro con cuidado y la detuvo de las muñecas. La chica pensó que seguían jugando e intento darle una patada, pero fue imposible, el vampiro realmente estaba usando algo de fuerza para mantenerla así. La mirada de la chica tenía algo de temor, Marshall la observo con cuidado, sus hermosos ojos azules totalmente cristalinos como si dejaran ver a través de ella, su rostro sonrojado y los pequeños mechones que se escapaban de su gorro pegados a su cuerpo, con el sudor provocado por el pequeño juego, soltó un momento una de sus manos y jalo lo que quedaba del gorro dejando los largos rizos dorados de la chica, caer hasta el piso, fionna por su parte estaba como en trance al principio la fuerza que ocupo Marshall la había asustado, pero la había dejado totalmente en blanco en ver su mirada, y es que de verdad había algo extraño esa noche, en el rey vampiro, la había observado como si quisiera grabarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro, perdida en esos ojos que parecían detallarla no se dio cuenta de cuando su cabello quedo al aire, pero pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico se tensó y un suave suspiro salió de sus labios_- Marsh?… -_dijo con cuidado la chica…_-Por que estás haciendo esto?- _Marshall dejo de mirarla y se acercó más a la chica pegando totalmente su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como su corazón latia muy rápido, se acercó a su oído y apartando unos mechones le contesto_- es que… no podía esperar más…_La chica no había entendido en si su respuesta pero las palabras del vampiro sonaron la señal de alarma en su cabeza, comenzó a retorcerse para poder safarse, Marshall se dio cuenta y se levantó sin reproche. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-**

**Un pequeño cap ^^ realmente pequeño xD pero es que solo allí podía cortarlo, en fin espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno ya saben reviews ayudan a mejorar la historia y a que se publique rápido!**

**Pd Pobre Fionna? enserio yo cambiaría el lugar con ella sin pensarlo jajaja xD y quizá tiraría la llave.**

M-_Oye Fi voy a prepararte un baño, es algo tarde y tienes muchas heridas seguro podrás descansar después de un baño._

Fionna seguía sentada en el sillón pensando a que se refería el vampiro, cuando la invitación a un baño llego a sus oídos, acepto sin pensarlo. Marshall la dejo un momento sola y bajo después de unos minutos, le estiro la mano – li_sto muñeca su baño está esperando_- fionna se levantó por si sola despreciando la mano del chico y siguió a su amigo hasta su cuarto en el segundo piso, allí en una pequeña puerta estaba el baño abierto, con la bañera llena "un rico baño de burbujas".

M- _allí dentro hay una toalla jabón con aroma a durazno… yo estaré abajo…-_la chica lo miro desconfiada

M- _jaja tranquila estaré abajo, en unos días quien sabe quizá hasta quieras que compartamos la tina._

F- _sueñas! -_dijo la chica - _hasta que te vayas me bañare-_viéndolo a modo de reproche

El chico salió y bajo a su sala, saco su bajo y comenzó a buscar entre el desastre que tenía- d_ebo de pensar con más cuidado mis planes… ir poco a poco diablos, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé._

Mientras tanto fionna disfrutaba su baño se quitaba toda la tierra y el sudor, en su mente llego la imagen de Marshall y ella en el sofá, que le había pasado al rey de los vampiros que acaso se había vuelto loco?, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, tenerla retenida en casa… y cake? Y el dulce reino? Además que estaba pensando, de verdad creía que en solo 5 días ella podía enamorarse de él?. La saco de sus pensamientos el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta.

F- _que pasa?-_ contesto mirando a la puerta.

M- t_e deje algo umm bueno tengo algo para ti esta sobre la cama, espero que te guste, voy a la sala._

La chica termino su baño y salió con cuidado del cuarto de baño, no tenía idea de que le esperaba a fuera … al salir miro con cuidado la habitación casi contuvo la respiración atenta a cualquier sombra o movimiento, esperaba encontrar a Marshall…pero solo vio sobre la cama una pequeña caja de cartón, la abrió y encontró una pequeña pijama azul celeste con un short corto y una pequeña playera de manga corta.

M- _TIENE ESCRITO MARSHALL ERES MI REY TE AMO, EN EL FRENTE_ – grito Marshall

F- _QUE?_ Grito fionna mientras revisaba la pijama y la sacudía.

M-j_ajajaja era solo una broma_

F- i_diota!_

Después de un rato una fionna muy molesta bajo por las escaleras, tenía enredada una cobija que quito de la cama de Marshall.

F-_ Marshall! Esta pijama es muy incómoda!_ -le quedaba algo ajustada, si bien sabía que pudo haber sido peor la ponía incomoda tener que llevarla.

M- _Si quieres puedes usar tu ropa rasgada o lo que queda de ella… o podrías no usar nada por mí no hay problema sonrió encantado._

La chica cubierta por la cobija se le subieron los colores, -_te odio_- le dijo seco y bajo, a lo que el vampiro solo le regalo una sonrisa.

F-_Que haces?_ Pregunto fionna al ver a Marshall con bastantes cosas alrededor entre ellas su guitarra y algunos papeles.

M- _Buscaba… bueno buscaba un sobre_

F _un sobre? _- pregunto curiosa

M- _tiene algo importante._

F- _Este lugar es un desastre viejo! Como piensas encontrar algo aquí_ – _te puedo ayudar?,_ dijo la chica sentándose junto al vampiro, ambos comenzaron a mover papeles. La chica se tallo levemente los ojos.

M- F_i debes estar cansada, es hora de dormir, tu dormirás en mi cama yo dormiré abajo está bien?_

Fionna creyó que no podría dormir estaba algo insegura si bien confiaba en su amigo, sentía que él había perdido la cabeza en estos momentos, y creyó que sería imposible dormir sabiendo que estaba cerca, Marshall subió jalándola con todo y la cobija y la dejo en su cama…

M-_cantare para ti para que puedas dormir._ dijo sentándose en el piso junto a la cama.

F- _no habrá forma Marshall no poder dormir, quien podría con un loco suelto en casa._

Marshall la miro de reojo, y comenzó a tocar varios acordes dulces fionna se dejó caer sobre la cama y apenas en unos minutos cayo rendida, el rey vampiro comenzó a reírse – j_a y ella dijo que no dormiría_, acomodo la cobija con la que la chica se había tapado, y pudo observar cómo le quedaba la pijama que le había regalado, marcaba perfectamente el contorno de su cuerpo y la hacía lucir increíblemente tentadora, se sentó en el piso al lado de la cama. El rey de los vampiros necesitaría todo su autocontrol para no dañar a su amiga durante estos 5 días, o al menos hasta el día de mañana. Control, justo lo que perdía cuando estaba cerca de esa chica, Marshall siguió observándola y se quedó dormido hincado junto a la cama.

Fionna se despertó sin abrir los ojos, se estiro un poco y giro en la cama, era una cama muy cómoda, el colchón se sentía realmente bien y más después del cansancio del día anterior, un aroma dulce llenaba la cama, ¿Qué era? A claro el jabón que Marshall había… ¿Qué? Abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, y al girar de nuevo vio a Marshall mirándola fijamente.

M- _buenos días preciosa, luces muy bella en las mañanas, quizá deberías dejarme verte amanecer más seguido._

F-_Buenos…_ -empezando el día con un leve sonrojo.

Marshall se acercó a ella, -_que lindas mejillas, son mi desayuno?_ Y le dio un pequeño beso en una de ellas.

Fionna lo empujo, había tardado mucho en reaccionar, - _desde temprano vas a empezar a molestarme?_ Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua, -_vampiro pervertido._

M- _Como quieres que no lo sea? llevando una pijama tan sexy_ - la miro de arriba abajo-

F- _diablos ! lo había olvidado_- dijo rasguñando las sabanas para taparse.

M- j_ajaj vamos Fi te espero abajo_- bajo riendo

Al bajar Fionna ya resignada a llevar la pijama que Marshall le había dado, se dirigio a la cocina, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un plato lleno de waffles con mermelada de fresas algo de fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja,.

F- _wow es para mi? Ya me había hecho la idea de que solo comería fresas estando aquí! Gracias Marsh_- dijo con los ojos brillando, saltando hacia la mesa y comenzando a comer.

Marshall pensó para si mientras reía que a pesar de tener ya casi 18 años seguía portándose como una niña, jaja sin duda ahora lucia muy poco sexy con las moronas de waffle en sus mejillas y mermelada... de fresa... umm quizás no, aprovecho que la chica estaba entretenida en su comida se acercó bastante, y le dijo cerca de su mejilla -_tienes un poco de_ ….lamió la mejilla de la chica que tenia una mancha de mermelada-

F- _ARGGG MARSHALL!_ Lanzo un golpe al aire y brinco parándose de la silla, roja como un tomate.

M- j_ajaja tranquila Fi era solo una broma-_ el vampiro esquivaba los golpes al aire de la chica

La humana comenzó a lanzar le parte del desayuno, y a perseguirlo por la casa. Después de un rato terminaron en la sala sobre el piso ambos cansados. M- F_i… esto es realmente tan malo? Digo… realmente lo estas pasando tan mal aquí conmigo?._

Fionna pensó por un momento, a decir verdad se había estado divirtiendo pero.. F- _no es que sea malo, es que es una locura! No puedes solo secuestrar a alguien, digo si, es divertido estar contigo y eso… pero no contra mi voluntad…_

Marshall se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, puedes ir a otra parte de la casa si quieres, no tienes que estar conmigo, sonrío tranquilo.

Fionna soltó un fuerte suspiro y apreto su mano, -y_a que estoy aquí… y no hay nadie mas creo que eres la persona con la preferiría estar de esta casa jajaja._

El resto del día jugaron videojuegos, igual de competitivos que siempre, a la hora de la comida Fionna se llevo otra grata sorpresa con algo de carne y sopa de tomate.

F- _oye Marshall no eres tan mal anfitrión-_ le dijo mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa.

M- _ese dices hoy... en unos días no querrás irte nunca conejita._

Dedicaron lo que quedaba de la tarde a recoger el desastre que estaba en casa de Marshall.

F-_Por cierto ayer encontraste el sobre que buscabas?-_ pregunto con curiosidad.

M- _ja pensé que no lo recordarías_- dijo él con una mueca- _pues si_

F- _Ahhhh…. Y porque era tan importante? que tiene?_

M-s_i quieres saber que hay dentro tendrás que ganarlo!_

F- _osea ganarte?, claro en lo que sea!_ Dijo la chica decidida

M -E_n lo que sea? Ok te pondré un reto…_

F- _nada de cosas pervertidas o eso he!._

M- M_arshall rio ok fionna le quitas lo divertido a estar aquí solos los dos, veamos una película de terror si logras verla hasta el final sin cerrar los ojos ni quitar la vista, si lo logras te enseñare que hay en el sobre…_

F- _hecho! No le veo el reto_- dijo ella sonando convencida, a pesar de que algunas películas lograban asustarla realmente.

M- _jaja ya lo veras Fi espera,_ puso una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

Marshall busco una película y le puso play la película de vampiros comenzó y fionna miro a Marhsall con cara "ya gané"… -_Mash por dios-_ dijo rodando los ojos, -_no le temo a los vampiros._

Después de un rato..

Fionna se encontraba abrazando un cojín nerviosa y ansiosa mirando la pantalla sin respirar, la película no le causaba miedo alguno, pero era interesante, Marshall normalmente se habría dormido pero estaba encantado viendo los gestos de la aventurera y esperaba el momento preciso, en la pantalla él vampiro entraba en una habitación, la chica que dormía despertó y el la acorralo contra la pared y acerco sus dientes a su cuello. Fionna trago saliva y en eso… Sintió el aliento y los colmillos de Marshall apenas rozando su cuello.

F- _Ahhhh,_ pego un grito de sorpresa y aparto la vista de la pantalla ,_ que haces?_

Marshall reía en el piso, ganando, quitaste la vista de la pantalla…

F- _eso es trapa! Es otro de tus trucos_, dijo ella inflando los cachetes.

M- _lo siento Fi, no pude resistirme, pero... un trato es un trato,_ dijo mientras quitaba la cinta del reproductor.

F- _espera quiero saber al menos como termina…_

Apenas dijo esto Marshall se acerco peligrosamente a ella… -q_uieres saber que pasa? Yo.. puedo mostrarte… será mejor sentirlo que verlo en la pantalla… le mostró sus afilados colmillos._

F- _n… o noo No mejor olvídalo!_

Marshall rió un poco,-_vaya preciosa y decías que no le temías a los vampiros.-_

F- _solo a los pervertidos como tu!_

M- _eso me recuerda no es hora de tomar otro baño? Tengo algo más de ropa para ti el día de hoy._ Le sonrió con aire demoníaco.

F- _Ok…_ dijo ella pesadamente, esperando que la ropa de ese día no fuera peor, aunque sabia que había pocas probabilidades de ello.

Como el día anterior él le preparo el baño…

M- _Fi… si usas la ropa que tengo para ti… te enseñare que hay en el sobre…_

Fionna no respondió solo se metió al baño, cerro con seguro, de deslizo dentro de la bañera y aspiro profundo el aroma a durazno, quiso aclarar su mente, un día y medio dijo, suspirando fuertemente… un día y medio encerrada allí… y ya había estado en situaciones peligrosas, que pasaría en los próximos días?...

**Pequeño cap. literalmente. **


End file.
